So much better then you
by azurecloche
Summary: Ones with no heart. Ones with only half a heart. What happens when they meet? [Organization XIII meet Corporation XIII]
1. Prolouge

**S**o **M**u**c**h **B**e**t**t**e**r **T**h**e**n **Y**o**u**

So **many** problems

**XIII** problems to be excact

But that just means **XIII** more answers to be found

And all we need is **XIII** solutions

Along with **XIII** committed people

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**&****W**hen there's a will,there's a way. That's what a wise man used to say. But then again,that wise man is the reason why we don't have hearts,maybe he isnt' so wise as we thought.

Once upon a time there was a man named Ansem who studied the darkness and how it behaved. One of his apprentices was like him,he wanted to know so much about about the darkness. But it was that strive to know more that led to his befall. One day while experimenting,it all went wrong and the apprentice and a five more were turned into heartless then eventually into nobodies. They were very high ranking nobodies because they retained their human form with very slight changes to their original appearence. Eventually,the six became thirteen and formed Organization XIII. They reside in The World That Never Was and their main goal is to get Kingdom hearts so they may have hearts again.

Once upon a time there was a lady named Leta who studied the properties of the heart and how it worked. One day she found out that sometimes a heart could multiply,but when it did,every copy would get weaker and weaker until it no longer existed. Now Leta was very careful with her experiments,that is until one day someone broke into her studies and took everything leaivng a poor Leta on the floor with her heart cut in half. Surprisingly,Leta didn't die,she was still able to do research. She experimented on animals by cutting their hearts in half and seeing what would happen to them. Her hometown then got really mad Leta because they thought she was killing the animals so they drove her out. From then on Leta traveled around the worlds and found 12 other people who had their hearts cut in half for some reason. They were called Corporation XIII.

A not so once upon time ago,a man found out that if darkness and light could exit forever then so could nothing and that nothing would overcome both light and dark forever. Nothing would soon have a heart and take over the world.

A not so once upon a time ago,a woman found out that if you cut a heart in half,the person will lose emotions yet gain power. There memories may be vague but they could be filled in with some other power such as one of an angels or demon's.

Right now,two people and their comrades will meet.

Right now,twenty-six people have one destiny to fullfill.

Right now,as XIII sleep in their castle,another set of XIII is closing in and waiting to attack.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**I**t seemed to be a quiet day in the castle,Organization XIII was seating in their so-called,staff lounge. Xemnas was having an off day,a bunch of his nobodies in Hollow Bastion were exterminated and Demyx came back to report that the sea-witch from Atlantica wouldn't work with them.

The Superior rubbed his temples in distress as he heard Number XIII,Number VIII and Number IX fighting over who would choose what they would watch on TV. Heck,who even knew this place even had cable!? With a low growl,the Superior slammed his fists on the table getting the attention from the other members. "Will you all shut up? I'm trying to think."he yelled angrilly dropping back into his seat,man why did he have to buy the wooden hard chairs instead of the ones with the cushions on them. "Dont' hurt yourself Superior."the snicker came from the pyro,Number VIII. He,as in the Superior,never had a liking to the sarcastic pyro-maniac-redheaded-IthinkI'mbetterthenyou-man. Tightening his fists with the temptation to summon up his sabers and kick that young red headed man out the window and since they were on the thirteenth floor,it would so hurt. In a grumpy voice,the Superior gave his reply,"Don't worry,I won't...I'd be more worried about you,afterall,I could always throw you out the window and watch you fall to the damn street and die...Again.."the reply gave no fear to the pyro for he just smirked and whispered something to his two friends that caused a laughter that was silent so the Superior would nor hear.

Giving a huge sigh,the Superior gradually went back his thinking when he heard a a few steps on he roof. He gazed up the cieling,"Did anyone else hear that?"he asked staring at his comrades who gave him a strange stare,"Hear what Superior?"the water user member asked staring at the cieling also. The redhead slapped the water user on the back of the head and laughed,"Demyx,the Superior is just playing with us."he said between luaghs. The member,Demyx nodded after rubbing his head,"Right Axel..."he said nodding then the two returned ot the young blonde member who was busy watching some reality show. "No,actually I'm not."the Superior said looking back down then at the blue haired moon user infront of him. "I'm sorry your Superior,Xemnas,I don't hear anything,"he said lowering his gaze to the pile of paperwork before him.

Xemnas,or the Superior or whatever other title the guy had,looked out the window ignoring the loud cries of Number XIII fighting about how he should be able to choose what to watch since he was there first. Again he could hear faint steps on the roof. This time he tried to ignore it.

"(Crackle,crackle,distorted signal)...Blaze? Tazel? You guys there now? Over."

"(No crackle,thump,thump,stop)Blaze here,in position,over."

"(Gurgle,gurgle,deep breath)Tazel in position too. Ready to go. Over."

"(Short crackle second)Good. Don't fail me. Go now. Over."

With that last transation,the two figures ran across the roof quick as lightning. Streaks of brown and red hair flew in the wind,the Corporation was here.

Two young ladies stopped at a open window and flung themselves in. Silently,they stifeened up. The one with red hair was Blaze,the fire user of the Corporation,her long hair was brought up with a yellow clip and her light green eyes scanned the room before she ran behind a wall to hide. With a signal,Blaze motioned for Tazel to come over. Now tazel was the water user of the Corporation and was given the title of the weakest and dumbest fighter. She had long brown hair in ponytails and lovely blue eyes to match her blue element.

"Ready for this,Tazel?"

"I've been ready."

"Ready."

"Steady."

"GO!"

With the last remark yelled by both of the girls,they ran towards the staff lounge catching the other members off guard.

"Hands up!"

The Organiztion stayed still,then in a moment they all summoned up their weapons and pointed them at the two girls.

"No,you put your hands up!!!"

Tazel and Blaze looked around and knew they were out numbered,they slowly put their hands up.

_One second_

Fire trailed in a circle causing all the members to sweat as they tackled the two girls.

_Two seconds_

Fire arrising on her back,Blaze summoned her blade ring that glowed bright red with the fire. With a swift hit,the female pyro blew away the members bakc at the wall with a big bang.

_Three seconds_

Struggling to his feet,the male fire user growled then tackled Blaze with his flaming chakrams. They collided to cause a big explosion.

_Four seconds_

Demyx looked back at the members who were getting up,he quickly grasped his sitar and charged to fight his friends and escaped the fire ring that made the other members rendered useless.

_Five seconds_

Axel and Blaze were stillat hit,repeatingly hitting eachother with that wild fire that quickly spreaded throughout the room. Demyx was so close to Axel,but Tazel appeared before him with a strange look in her gaze. A water bubble appeared in her hand and changed to a violin. With a swift strike of the wand colliding to the strings,a huge water wave struck him and all he could do was watch the female Pyro defeat his friend.

_Six seconds_

Blaze smirked in victory over the male redhead at the bottom of her boot. She had his chakrams in her hands and her ring on her back,furiously spinning,providig fuel for the fire in the room.

_Seven seconds_

Tazel watched her redheaded friend throw the chakrams into the burning inferno and motion for her to put out the fire.

_Eight seconds_

Water spreaded throughout the room causing the fire to go out and temporarily blinding the Organization.

_Nine Seconds_

Coughing,desperate for air. The organization looks at the ruined room.

_Ten seconds_

The Corporation members have fled but they have left their mark.

_Eleven seconds_

On the wall the words are written in white ink over the wall coated with black ashes,Corporation XIII

_Twelve seconds_

A new enemy,they know,losing their reputation in only a few seconds.

_Thirteen seconds_

And it's over.

With that,they flee the room and the Superior stares in disbelief at what had just happened only in a couple of seconds.

As he does,the two ladies ran along the roof,this time Xemnas knows everyone heard it.


	2. I

**S**o **M**u**c**h **B**e**t**t**e**r **T**h**e**n **Y**o**u**

**&****A** loud yell escaped from the kitchen. It had been two days since the attack from the Corporation and the Organization was still recovering from the burns,cuts and bruises. "Damn...Vexen that hurts!",the pyro redhead yelled in agony as the doctor of the Orgnization applied some medicine that caused a slight sting to the burn. The old man stared at the young man,holding his lauhg,he went to the younger boy,Roxas. He was new,the youngest and the almost most maturest one,except for the first six that is.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes sir."

"This will only hurt for a mo-"

"OUCH!"

"-ment"

Everyone was moaning out in pain,even the doctor,that's why he had his clones do the work for him.

In a closed off room,Xemnas was doing research on the Corporation XIII. He had found out that the Corporation was made out of twelve ladies and one man. There minions were made out of animals and their kind was made out of people with only half a heart which caused them no emotions or soul.

"What is it your doing over there?"

Xemnas slapped his labtop down as he heard his youngest apprentice talk,"What are you doing?"the blue haired-emowannabe-man said not sounding so amused at what his Superior was doing. "Oh my god,is he looking at porn?"Xemnas stared at the emo wannabe but it was not his voice that said the comment. Behind him,Roxas appeared and smiled at the taller member and nudged him. "My god Zexion,I think he is."he said but recieved a hard pat on the head from the blue haired member.

"I see...He's doing research on that Corporation..."

"Oh...The ones who burned us all to a crisp?"

"Yeah."

The Superior looked at Zexion thinking what he was going to say,"Yes,that's it. I'm not a pervert Number XIII like your friends Demyx or Axel."he said in a low voice. "So I see..."Roxas snickered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing,nothing."

"Come on Roxas..."Zexion stepped in between the two members before Xemnas would hurt Roxas,he grabbed Roxas by the hood and dragged him out.

"I think I hear Larxene calling us..."

"Or it could be a dying animal..."

The two members laughed all the way to the door. Xemnas stared back at his labtop and opened it back up. He had found the profiles of the two ladies who had attacked them the other day.

**Number VIII**

**Name: Blaze**

**Real Name: Abel**

**Age: 17**

**Element: Fire**

**Weapon: Blade Ring**

**Number IX**

**Name: Tazel**

**Real Name: Atel**

**Age: 17**

**Element: Water**

**Weapon: Foilen (Violin)**

A lightbulb gone off in his head,wasn't his pryo and aqua user Number VIII and Number IX? Boy was that a coincidence. He rubbed his chin lightly then printed off the data and went out the door while yelling,"SAIX! Get your in-the-name-of-the-moon behind over here!"

Somewhere else in the castle,Zexion and Roxas were sitting in the kitchen making themselves coffee(although for Roxas they made a rootbear float). Now,Roxas' best friends were Demyx and Axel but since they were no where in sight,he decided to hang with Zexion,the bare extra incase his other friends were busy. "So..."the young member drank his rootbearfloat and looked around as the older member read a magazine.

"So Zexy..."

"Don't call me that!"

"What are you reading?"

"Some magazine on how to bring out the peaceful side in yourself..."

Roxas lifted an eyebrow then slyly moved behind the member and peaked over his shoulder.

"Hey that's a magazine on how to pick up women!"the blonde boy replied pointing at the member accusingly as he slipped under the table in shame,"You can't blame me can you?"Zexion said as he peeked from under the tablecloth on the table. "Man this is such blackmail!"more laughs escaped Roxas as Zexion crept up from the table and was about to choke him when-_stepstepstep_

"You hear that?"

"I'm not falling for it..."

"Shuttup Zexion...Shhh..Listen."

The two members crunched slightly and crept over to the window,for sure they heard steps comming from above them. "Is it the Corporation?"Roxas whispered behind Zexion who was lifting the curtains a bit to see outside,"I think so...Be quiet,let's go and see if we can stop them."he replied as he swiftly opened the window and both of them jumped out.

On the roof,a young lady looking about 16 or 17 with long purple hair and purple eyes to match stood watchfully,the strands of her hair curled out-rangesly as pink ribbons tried to tame them. The white cloak around her seemed to not give her enough warmth as she was shivering like crazy,although it was opened.

"Razel..."

A tiny whimper came from inside the girl's cloak. "It'll be okay Sizano..."the lady whispered as a breeze came by and the unzipped cloak revealed a young girl clutching to Razel's waist,shivering just as crazy as she was.

"Hey you!"

Razel quickly turned to the two young men infront of her,"Your with the Corporation aren't you?"the young blonde one asked angrily wielding two key-shaped weapons,the older one didn't have any weapon with him at the time and seemed to be hiding behind the boy,Razel tried to hide her laughter.

"Answer the question!"

"Yes,I am. Corporation's Number VI. The shadow user herself."

Now that statement seemd to get the older male's attention for he pushed the young one behind him,"So you are? I am the shadow user of the Organization..Himself."he said quickly adding the last part. Razel giggled as a the tiny girl in her cloak tugged on her skirt,"What's going on?"the tiny voice asked so quietly that only Razel could hear,obviously she was well hidden in the cloak for the boys didn't hear her, "Nothing..."she replied then turned her attention back to the boys.

"I'm sorry boys...But it seems I have to go now."she said winking and jumped from the tall building. The two boys ran to the edge and looked down to see Razel landing on a huge black cat and runing off into the distance leaving a confused Roxas and Zexion. The boys retreated into the building looking for the Superior.

"MANSEX!"


	3. II

**S**o **M**u**c**h **B**e**t**t**e**r **T**h**e**n **Y**o**u**

**&****W**ith a loud growl,the Superior jumped from his seat when he heard his famous-yet-he-didn't-like-it nickname. He regonized the voices as Zexion's and Roxas',oh great,what did they need? When the two boys entered,Xemnas could do nothing but glare at them for interupting the meeting.

"What...Is..It..You two morons?"

"If I may,I believe I'm more of a genious then a moro-"

"No one cares Zex!"

"Says you Roxas!"

A swift gaze at the two members, and Xemnas glared at the two now. With a loud booming voice,the Superior stood inbetween the two and grabbed their collar,"SHUTTUP YOU TWO!" and the two silenced. Lifting them to the couch,the two boys stared at the Superior and shifted their gazes to the other group of people seating around tha table.

There was Saix(AKA the guy who beats people up in the name of the moon...And Xemnas),Xigbar(Mister.I'm trying to shoot people so they think I'm a pirate wannabe) and Xaldin(The guy who's trying to be Elvis with long hair).

"Are you two listening?"

Their attention went back to the Superior who was up in their faces making them feel very,very uncomfortable. The two members swalllowed hard and kept staring,maybe he would go away if they did. Xemnas gave a deep sigh before rubbing his temples and stiffened up,"As I was saying,what is you two want to say to me that is so important that you had to interupt my meeting?"he asked turning back to the boys. Exchanging glances with eachother,the two boys sighed then yelled,"WE SAW THE CORPORATION!"they yelled so loudly that it sent the Superior into the wall almost bending his back,AGAIN!

"She was on the roof!"

"We were gonna catch her but she escaped!"

"On a giant cat like thing!"

"She was the shadow user!"

Xemnas quickly took in the details the boys were telling him,within a few moments he clearly understood the whole story. Pacing once again,he stopped in the middle of it and faced the young members,"Okay...Thank you for telling me this...You are excused."he said as the boys got up and quickly went for the door,"AND NO MORE CALLING ME BY THE FAMOUS NICKNAME THAT I DO NOT LIKE!"he yelled at them as they got out.

WIth a thump-thump,the door went open to close to open to close again until it stopped. Xemnas dropped into his chair and let out a deep sigh.

"Kids..."

"Yeah..."

&**&**&**&**&

(The next day)

Axel,Demyx and Roxas sat on the ever so famous Organization white couch facing the TV watching some sitcom.

"That is sooo Raven!"

"But we're watching Drake and Josh..."

The two friends,Roxas and Axel stared at the stupid blonde rockstar wannabee.

"What?"

Letting out a deep,deep sigh,the youngest member,Roxas walked to the kitchen giving the excuse that he had to get some snacks. Leaning on the counter casually,he stared around the kitchen,Marluxia was still out buying food. He chould've asked him to buy some candy. Sulking,he walked to the fridge and rummaged through the leftovers.

"Hmmm..."the boy stared at the cold turkey,he swore that he saw it moved. "Stupid Marluxia..Taking too long to buy-"

"What are you doing?"

The voice getting Roxas by surprise,he hit his head on the roof of the refridgerator and turned around to see Larxene giving him a strange look. "Oh..I'm looking for some food. Roxas is hungry..."he said rubbing his head,or rather the bump. The female member continued to stare then nodded,"I see...I know,Marluxia is probably dancing around in the flower isle."she said shaking her head and placed an icepack on Roxas' big bump. "Oh like he doesn't get enough of that here?"Roxas added to Larxene's statement as he stared at the member.

Nodding,Larxene approached the window,"Xemnas is thinking of arranging a meeting with the Corporation..."she said as her eyes fix on the boy once more. "What? Why?"the boy asked and recieved a shrug from the older women,"Because he thinks they're better then us!"she said. "As if,noone is better then us."Roxas said confidently.

Thump Thump.

A noise came from outside. "Hmmm...What was that?"Roxas shrugged at Larxene's question and followed her outside.

(Outside)

"Dammit!"the voice of a young man pierced the silenced outside,"Sizano!!!!"he yelled looking around furiously and stared at the door as it opened to reveal a young blonde women and men. "What are you doing here?" the woman asked,her voice was just as piercing as his. He glared at her then put a hand to his temples,"Looking for something..You got a problem with that?"he asked with the same ammount of piercing in his voice as in hers.

Roxas stared at the man,he had dark brown hair and pierciing red eyes,"Another one of the Corpoartion members? Geez,they just don't stop comming do they?"he said trying to mock the boy who just sent him a glare of daggers. "What did you say brat?"the other boy asked angrily sending the boy to hide behind the woman.

"Leave...Before I shock you to death!"Larxene shouted angrily,the boy stared then laughed for a moment,"Sorry...But I have to find something first."he said walking past the two to look by the door. "I said..Get out!"Larxene summoned her kunai knives,they sparked with the thunder. "Oooooh...You control thunder?"he asked mockingly and behind him,a electrified axe appeared,"Well so do I lady!"he said as he raised it high to meet Larxene's knives.

On the other hand,Roxas was watching the two until he jumped in surprise to see a young girl about his age standing next to him also watching the fight. "Woah...Who are you?"he asked poking the girl,"I'm Sizano...The 13th member of the Corporation...That's Zero,the 12th member of the Corporation."she replied calmly.

"Sizano!"

The older boy yelled at the girl and ran to her and picked her up,holding her in one arm. "Well...I found what I've been looking for...Sayonara!"he said saluting them and ran off with Roxas and Larxene on his tail.


	4. III

**S**o **M**u**c**h **B**e**t**t**e**r **T**h**e**n **Y**o**u**

**&****T**he young Corporation member ran down the black streets with a young girl in his grasp,"Your lucky your light weight..."he said glancing bakc at the charging two members. "Getting...Dizzy..."the girl replied covering her mouth. "Get back here you stupid little Corporation brat!"he could hear Larxene yell from behind him. He cringed as he made a sharp turn,only a few more steps till he was there at the headquarters.

"Man he's fast.."

"Just keep running Roxas."

The two members ran as fast as they could,up ahead they could see a huge white castle,when did they get there?

(At the white white castle)

"Where the heck is Zero?"

Blaze paced around the lounge,Tazel watched her and changed the channel on the TV infront of her. "Don't worry Blaze...I'm sure he's on his way right now!"she said trying to cheer up her friend. The fire user glanced at Tazel then sighed,"He better be..."she muttered as Razel passed by,"Is he back yet?" she asked swiftly putting a cupof tea to her mouth. "Nope...Lazy ass."Blaze replied hitting her head.

"Master says we're going to meet the Organization tomorrow..."

Now that caught the two member's attention for their eyes were suddenly on Razel,"WHY?"the both asked full of excitement. The shadow user smirked,"Because their leader is worried that we'll overthrow them."the three snickered,"We got them eating out of the palm of our hands..."

"OPEN!"

The front dorr opened and the ladies turned to the security camera that showed Zero entering with Sizano in his arms followed by two members of the Organization. "Somebody close the door before they enter!"Razel yelled at the two.

In pursuit,Larxene and Roxas almost had Zero but once he had entered the gates to the castle.they closed behind leaving the two on the other side. "Dammit! We lost him!" Roxas said cringing in pain,"Gee ya think!"Larxene snapped at him as she stomped out back to their own castle. With one last look at the entrance,Roxas turned back and followed Larxene back.

(Back with the Organization)

"Where the heck is Roxas?"Axel and Demyx searched around the castle for their little blonde buddy. "I'm back..Ya missed me?"they turned to Roxas who stood in the entrance to the living room looking tired. Larxene stepped behind him,"I'm going to bed..."she stomped off as Roxas walked back to his friends.

"What's up with Larxene?"

"She met the thunder user of the Corportation."

"Ouch..."

"Oh yeah..."

"Let's hope she won't kill them tomorrow at the meeting."

"Yeah..."


End file.
